Mercury and the Dragon
by ShadoeFox
Summary: Its yet another Fairy Tale from the ShadoeFox. Sorry it took so long those of you who liked the last two.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or, in this case particularly Sailor Mercury. I also apologize to those who liked the first two fairy tales. This took a while, I admit it.

****

Mercury and the Dragon

A Silver Millennium Fairy Tale

Once, Long ago, a little princess of Mercury snuck away from her tutors. She was a smart, clever child but she had so much energy she just couldn't sit still for classes!

She ran into the forest, giggling all the way, while enjoying the cool spring day. She had never been in the forest outside her home before, and decided to explore. Much of the morning she spent playing around the pine trees, or climbing on creek rocks, but eventually she came to a cave.

The brave and curious girl carefully ventured into the large, dark cave only to find it seemingly empty.

With a sigh she sat on what she thought was a rock for a little bit of a rest. Then the rock moved!

She hopped up and spun around, only to find that the rock was looking back at her! Then the rock moved and she saw it was the head of a huge dragon!   
"What are you doing in my cave?" The dragon rumbled.

"I was just exploring." The little princess replied. "And it is a very nice cave."

The dragon was very surprised that the little girl wasn't afraid, and grew curious. "Why are you here alone?"

"I ran away from my lessons." She replied. "It is much to fine a day to be inside!"

"Do you know what you were going to learn?" The dragon asked.

"About the Moon!"

"Oh, how I wish you had stayed, and come tomorrow." The Wiley dragon said. "I've always been curious about the Moon."

"I am sorry."

"Perhaps someone else will tell me about it some day." The giant beast said with a huge sigh.

"I will do it! I will come and tell you after tomorrow's lesson."

"Then in return, little princess, I'll teach you about my cave!" And so he did, showing her the pool in the corner, and the cracks in the wall, and the very best place for a dragon to scratch his back against too! She left that evening, promising to return.

Several days passed, and the dragon awoke to a light tapping on his snout. He opened his large eyes to find the little princess wearing a big smile.   
"I've come to tell you about the Moon!" And so she did.

"Thank you, little princess." The dragon smiled. "But tell me, did you not have lessons today?"

"I ran off so that I could tell you of the Moon."

"What were they going to teach you today?"

"About the Earth!"

"Oh? Then perhaps you should have come tomorrow. You see I've wanted to know about the Earth for a very long time!"

"Then I will come after my next lesson, and tell you what I have to learn!"

"You are good to this old lizard." The dragon chuckled an earth-shaking chuckle. "I will show you all there is in the forest outside, just to be fair!" And so he showed her the different trees, and the animals among their branches, and the best clearing for a dragon to get a little sun as well! Then the tired little princess went home.

And so it continued for a very long time, the princess telling the Dragon about the planets and stars and things that filled the sky, while the dragon taught her all there was to know about the world on which she lived.

The seasons passed, and even years, and the Princess soon became not quite so little. She never stopped visiting her Dragon friend and telling him everything her teachers taught to her, while the dragon helped her make her own discoveries. 

Then, one day, she came to the cave both happy and sad. "What is wrong little princess?" The dragon asked, still quite a bit larger then the girl. 

"I've been chosen to be a Sailor Senshi today."

"Then you should be happy, not sad!"

"But I will not be able to visit you as often."

"I will wait, and we have today!" And the dragon lifted her on his back, spread his great wide wings, and flew her to a mountaintop. "The very best place for a dragon to think!" He assured her.

Before to long the princess had to go. "But I won't forget all the things you've shown me." 

The dragons smiled at his friend and student. "As a Senshi, you'll be to the Moon will you not?"

"I go there tomorrow." 

"Then visit me when you return." The dragon said, laying his head down for a nap. "You see, I've always been curious about the Moon."

The Moral of the story: You can never learn too much, or too often.

The ShadoeFox Moral of the story: Keep your eyes open, and you might just learn something!


End file.
